Gorgeously Warm and Delicious
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Remus would never have guess that his homework could lead him to such a place. After all, he had been diligently working on an essay, and somehow ended up in bed with Sirius and chocolate, two of his favorite things in the world. -YAOI -LEMON


**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note****: ** I get the strangest inspiration in the strangest of places. Take this story for example. The band kids in the 5th and 6th grade class I do the media for at church erased the board that our announcements person spent 10 minutes designing, so they could draw things about the Jonas Brothers. So the announcements leader gets all mad at them (She hadn't had her morning Dr. Pepper yet... she needed caffeine...) and the kids start to erase all their drawings. The band leader was sitting there watching this, and told them they should just lick it off... which of course they didn't cause we could have gotten into a fair bit of trouble for that...

But my (lovely) (perverted) mind started to raise at the idea of licking ink off of something, and viola, a oneshot is born!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out!

* * *

"Hey Pads?" Remus asked, looking up from his homework, "Do you have any ink I can borrow? I just ran out." Sirius looked up from the dirty magazine he had been reading, while lying on his bed in their dorm, without a shirt.

"Sure," he replied, idly flipping a page, "There's some in my bag." Remus got up, and managed to pick his way through the mine field of clothing and junk that surrounded Sirius bed, just to get to his bag. When he finally managed to find the bottle of ink, he turned around, trying to ignore both his friends well toned abs and the horrifying pictures in the magazine.

Sadly, he didn't pay enough attention while he tried to return, and he got his foot caught in a shirt. Before he knew what was happening, he fell sharply on his butt, sending the ink bottle flying through the air. The sound of glass shattering, and profuse cursing soon followed.

"Mooney! What the fuck!" Sirius cursed, as he tried to fling ink off of his now throughly soaked magazine. Remus looked in horror as he saw that not only had the ink shattered on the magazine, but also on Sirius' glorious chest.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled, "I'll clean it up! Let me go get a towel!" He ran off to the bathroom.

Sirius scowled and threw the ruined magazine onto Remus' bed, before an idea hit him. He had been looking for a way to get into the other boy's pants, and this might just be his chance! He pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell before settling back down on his pillow.

When Remus finally returned with the towel, Sirius refused to look at him. He ran as quickly as he could through the mine field, and began to sponge the warm liquid off his friend.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how this happened! I didn't mean to do it, honest!" He failed to miss the smirk across Sirius' face in his embarrassment.

"Mooney, it's ok. Just lick it off." This strange request made Remus stop.

"Huh? Lick it off? Pads what have you been smoking?"

"No, it taste good," Sirius replied his grin growing even larger, "here see." He dipped one finger in the liquid, and without ever breaking eye contact with Remus, sucked the finger into his mouth.

Remus thought about it for a minute before he sniffed the liquid. "It smells like..." he sniffed again, "chocolate."

"It is." Sirius said simply, idly drawing designs around his clean nipples with the chocolate. "Here try some." He lifted his chocolate soaked fingers to the werewolf's lips. Remus thought about it for another moment, before gingerly sticking his tongue out and barely tasted the digits presented to him. "Isn't it good?" Sirius asked, as Remus continued to lick his fingers clean. "You could lick it off the rest of me, if you want." He offered, trying to sound innocent as possible.

Remus just glared at his friend. There was no way on earth he was going to lick that gorgeously warm and delicious chocolate off that gorgeously warm and delicious body. Nope. Not him. He refused to even taste the wonderful sinful treat in front of him. Well, one taste wouldn't kill him, would it?

Sirius watched as his friend's pink tongue flicked out, and gently ran over his abs. "You'll never get it all before it gets cold if you do it that way," He said after watching for a few minutes, "Crawl on here." He motioned to his legs. Remus again took a few moments to think about it, before actually doing as Sirius suggested. After all, Sirius Black, one of the most renowned pranksters in all of Hogwarts, couldn't have an alternative motive, could he?

Remus looked down from his perch on Sirius legs and surveyed the perfection covered in chocolate beneath him. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought of the wonderful treat that was splayed before him. Or perhaps it was the fact that he could slightly feel Sirius' own hard cloth covered cock between his legs. Remus didn't really care which one it was, all he wanted was to fuck his friend.

Of course he couldn't admit that out loud. Not poor naive little Remus. He couldn't want something so selfish.

"If you don't hurry," Sirius said beneath him, "Then it'll all grow cold." Remus blushed slightly at the thought of what might grow cold, before leaning over and lapping up the chocolate like a dog.

He was in heaven. He had to be. His tongue ran over smooth muscle, tasting the mingled taste of Sirius and chocolate, which Remus decided, were two of the best tastes in the world. He was so preoccupied with the taste, that he almost missed hearing Sirius' soft moan.

Siting back up Remus pulled off his shirt. "Don't want to get chocolate on it," He told Sirius, as he threw it to the floor before going back to work.

"I want a taste," Sirius moaned gently. Without even thinking about it, Remus thrust his head forward and captured his friend's mouth in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues wrestled, as muffled moans filled the air. Remus ran his hands up and down Sirius' sides, grinding their pelvises together.

"So good," Sirius moaned once they finally separated. Remus couldn't figure out if he was talking about the chocolate or the hand that Remus had thrust down Sirius' pants a few minutes ago. But frankly he didn't care that much.

He smirked, withdrawing his hand from his friend's pants. "Don't worry, love," he cooed as Sirius whimpered from the loss of the hand. He used his now free hands to quickly unfasten Sirius' pants, and thrust them and his boxers past his ankles. "So big," he mussed looking at the cock that now stood at full attention. He gently kissed the tip, before sticking his tongue out and tasting it, much like he had with the chocolate earlier.

"Stop teasing," Sirius growled at the feeling of the tongue on his hot flesh. Remus snorted. He could be much more teasing if he wanted to. But he didn't. So he took the long piece of flesh into his mouth, and began to swirl his tongue around it.

Now he defiantly had to be in heaven. After all, isn't that where you go when all your wishes are fulfilled? He loved the way Sirius squirmed beneath him, as his mouth worked it's magic on his cock.

"God, Mooney, I'm so close!" Sirius groaned. Remus removed his mouth from his cock.

"Not yet love," He moved back up, giving Sirius a gentle kiss on the chin. He kissed his way down Sirius' jawline, never looking up, as he opened the bedside table and began to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, as his friend began to suck on his neck.

"Lube," Remus replied in between kisses. Sirius reached over, grabbed the bottle, and pressed it gently into Remus' hands. "Thanks." Remus slicked up his fingers, as he kissed his way down Sirius' abs. "Ready?" he asked, positioning his fingers at Sirius' entrance. Sirius nodded and gasped as a single slick finger entered his arse. Remus bent his head down, nuzzling Sirius' cock as he began to pump his single finger in and out of his friend.

"Mooney," Sirius gasped, "Please... more!" Remus was all to happy to oblige. He gently inserted a second finger as he took Sirius' cock into his mouth, and twirled his tongue around it. Using his one free hand, he undid his own pants and pulled the down releasing his own cock.

Sirius whimpered as Remus released his cock from his mouth and slid his fingers out of his ass. He quickly slicked up his own cock, hissing as the cold gel hit hot flesh.

"Are you ready?" He asked, gently rubbing his member along Sirius' opening. Sirius nodded. Remus bent down to capture his mouth in another passionate kiss as he thrust himself up to the hilt in Sirius' tight heat. Sirius cried out, but his cry was caught by Remus' mouth.

"Sorry," Remus said, ending the kiss. "I know it hurts." He kissed the tears that forced their way out of Sirius' eyes. "Is everything alright?" He asked, attempting to pull out.

"NO!" Sirius screamed, thrust his hip back down on Remus' cock. "I'm great! It just hurts. Keep going!" Remus didn't have to be told twice. He began to pound into his friend, until they both lost it creating even more of a mess than the chocolate had.

"That was amazing," Sirius gasped, as he snuggled up against Remus, trying to ignore the pain in his ass.

"Agreed," Remus could hardly keep his eyes open. But he still had something important to discuss with his friend. "So were does this..." but he didn't finish. Sirius looked over to find the other boy fast asleep. He just smiled, kissed his friend on the cheek, and then went to sleep himself.

**Author's note:** I'm ending there. I originally planned on having James and Peter enter, and comment... and then find the dirty magazine from the beginning and comment... but I've zombied. I had to give up my computer half way through this fic and when I got it back I couldn't seem to pick the pace back up. So I end this here. Anyways, I have another little fic idea that was inspired by my cat while I was reading an 847 page book for school. I haven't read an actual book in several months and of course I have to choose a tome for my project. Go figure... Oh well...

Btw, I had a huge laughing fit at the end when Sirius "snuggled up against Remus, trying to ignore the pain in his ass." I realized that this could be taken two ways. Way one, he was ignore an actual pain. Two, he was trying to ignore Remus. Chose which one you think it is. Personally I chose way three, which is he was trying to ignore the authoress beating her head out with her laptop... but that's just me...

Thanks for reading! Have a great day! And Reviewers get to give a cookie to your favorite character! (I keep track of the numbers of cookies given to characters on my profile, so please, please give them!)


End file.
